Like That's True
by Cassie Bella
Summary: Every guy in the eighth grade has a crush on Bella. She's beautiful and kind. But out of every guy in the eighth grade, will she pick Edward? Alice and Bella are best friends. Edward has a huge cruh on Bella. But does she like him. BxE JxA EmxR All human.
1. Crushes

**Like that's True** **Chapter 1 Crushes**

**_Ok this is the first chapter of my new story. I was going to do a prologue but I decided not to. If you are reading my story I will Find my Love don't worry I'm still writing it. But I wanted to put this one up too. Because I like the idea. I know its used a lot but. I wanted to take a shot at it. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Boo hooo!!_**

Edward's POV:

"Eeeeeek! She's here!" I heard Alice screech. Oh no who did Alice invite over this time. I really hope it isn't one of her annoying friends. Like Jessica. Ugh she was a nuisance. She always picked on me. But when Alice said something she would snap back at her. And you don't want to get on Jessica's bad side. So Alice has given up on defending me.

I decided that instead of sitting here and wondering who it was I would go see. I walked quietly to the front stairwell. Oh crap. It definitely wasn't one Alice's annoying friends.It was the one friend of Alice's that I actually liked. Isabella Swan. Or Bella is what she liked to be called. I didn't just like Bella. Like every other guy in the ninth grade I have a huge crush on her.

" Hi Bella!" I shouted down. She looked up and smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" She shouted back up to me.

" Good you?" But before Bella could answer Alice shot me a dirty look.

" Edward why don't you go crawl back in your hole of a room. We all know you have a crush on Bella." Alice said with so much venom I thought she might start foaming at the mouth. Oh ok so since her mean friends aren't here to pick on me she's going to do the job.

" Oh and you don't have a crush on Jasper!" I snapped back. Jasper was my best friend and it was easy to tell Alice liked him. Oh my Gosh. Now Alice was literally foaming at the mouth. She grabbed Bella by the arm and yanked her away.

"Bye Edward." Bella yelled through giggles.

"Bye Bella!" I yelled. " I love you." I whispered. Whoa wait did I just say I loved her. I mean I had liked her since like first grade. But love? Wow Edward you're a nobody and she is the it girl of ninth grade. No way would she even consider dating you. I'm so stupid.

Bella's POV:

I was practically bouncing in the front seat of my mom's car. I was going to my best friend Alice's house for a week long stay. My mom Renee and dad Charlie are going on there second honeymoon. I don't understand why but still I don't mind. I get to spend a week with Alice! Another perk was I've had a crush on her super cute brother Edward since like first grade. He was gorgeous. He had the cutest bronze tousled hair, beautiful green eyes, and he had a great body.

Edward was always sweet to me. But of course he was probably sweet to everyone. I have never admitted to anyone that I like him. If he didn't like me I would be so hurt.

The car began to drive up slowly to there beautiful mansion. I screamed and jumped out of the car.

"Bella!" My mom called. I turned around to see her gesturingfor me to give her a kiss goodbye. I sighed.

"Mom aren't I to old for this." I said becoming annoyed with her treating me like a five year old.

"Never. I love you." She said kissing me and handing me my bag.

" Bye Mom, love you to." I sighed. As soon as she let me go I rushed up to the door. I rang the doorbell. I heard Alice screeching behind thedoor. I had to giggle. My best friend was just as excited as me. She openedthe door and flung herself at me.

"Hey Alice." I said hugging her back."Can I come inside." I had to laugh. Alice was comical. She had her short hair in the closest thing to a pony tail that it could be. She was wearing rubber ducky pants and dog ears on her head. What was she doing?

" Hi Bella!" I heard a beautiful velvet voice shout down to me. My heart began to pound. I looked up. Edward was standing at the top of the stares. He was so amazingly hot.

"Hi Edward. How are you?"I shouted back up to him. I couldn't hide the smile playing on my lips. He smiled too. He had the most beautiful smile. It was crooked but not in an ugly way in a cute way.

" Good you?" he yelled back But before I could answer him Alice gave him a dirty look. I didn't know why but she didn't like it when Edward talked to me outside of school.

" Edward why don't you go crawl back in your hole of a room. We all know you have a crush on Bella." Alice said. I didn't think it was possible to put that much venom in your words. But Alice managed. But the words she said made me blush. Edward didn't have a crush on me did he?

" Oh and you don't have a crush on Jasper!" Edward snapped back. Jasper Edward's best friend. Alice has been crushing on him since third grade when he moved here. It must have made Alice angry because she gripped my arm and pulled me away. Muttering something that sound like "Son of a bitch always embarrassing me...

"Bye Edward." I yelled through giggles. " I love you." I whispered.

"Bye Bella!" he yelled.

"What was that!" Alice whisper yelled back at me.

"What?" I whispered trying to look innocent.

" You just whispered that you loved my brother."She said at a regular volume.

"No I didn't." I said getting defensive.

"Whatever you say." Alice said.

Shooooo. What would have Alice said if I admitted it. Wait? I loved him. I am in love with Edward Cullen.

**_Did you like it? If you did please review. I love them! They make me write faster. And if you read and review my other story I will love you even more. Plese excuse any of my bad grammar. Next chapter up soon. Might be slow at updating. Working very hard on my other story. Tons of people are telling me to write faster. Sorry I can't. I have to got to school. Do homework. Hang out with friends. But anyways! REVIEW!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	2. Can we admit it?

**Like That's True Chapter 2 Can we admit it?**

**_Thanks you everyone for all of the reviews! They brighten my day! Heres the next chapter I hope you like it! Oh and please go read and review my other story I'm working on I will Find my Love! You guys rock!!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: They awesomely awesome people from Twilight are not mine. They are awesomely awesome Stephenie aesomely Meyers!_**

Edward's POV:

After Alice pulled Bella away. I decided that since Alice could have Bella for the first week of summer. I could have Jasper. So once I convinced my mom to let Jazz stay. As I waited in my room in anticipation I heard giggling.

"Alice! Alice come back here! Give me back my underwear!" I heard Bella yell giggling. Her underwear? Oh no. My curiosity got the best of me and I poked me head out the door. To find Alice kissing Jasper and holding Bella's underwear in my face. What the? Wait Alice is kissing Jasper. Bella's striped boy shorts underwear in my face. Oh dear.

"Um...Alice why do I have Bella's underwear in my face?" I asked stammering. She finally broke away from Jasper smiling. But Alice still didn't answer.

" Because Alice stole my underwear from my suitcase. And she threatened me with stealing my underwear." Bella said blushing.

"Why was Alice threatening you?" I asked.

"None of your business!" Alice snapped at me. Then she turned back to Jasper. " Bye Jazz"

I guess that meant he was dismissed and could come hang out with me. Jasper smiled a goofy smile at me.

" Hey Edward." he said still smiling.

" Hey moron did you enjoy kissing my sister?" I asked slightly annoyed.

" Oh yeah. I did." Jasper said still smiling. I hit him on the back of the head. And he yelled the something along the lines of "Ow well at least the girl I like likes me back." That hurt. How could he say something like that?

"Shut up Jazz! Bella will like me! I promise you!" I snapped. He didn't have to be so mean.

"Sorry Edward. I know that was a low blow." Jasper said sounding truly sorry.

"Its ok." I said. " Hey lets go play Guitar Hero. I just got a new song. You should try it." I exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. But the truth was that what Jasper said was still bothering. I should face it. Bella doesn't like me. No. I won't. I would fight for her.

Bella's POV:

Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me up to her room. She tossed me onto her bed. Looking excited. I swear Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"You so like my brother!" Alice chirped.

"Do not!" I exclaimed blushing.

" Then why are you blushing? Admit it!" Alice snapped.

"Alice.. I..." I stumbled for words.

"Admit it!" Alice ordered. She was starting to look ravenous.

"Shhhh. Fine Alice. Yes I like your brother. A lot." I said blushing even more.

" Which one? Say it! Say it!" Alice said.

" No Alice I can't. If he doesn't like me back I will just be hurting myself."I sighed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't say it right now I will take your underwear and shove it in Edward's face right!" Alice threatened. Oh lord.

"No! No Alice! You can't!" I exclaimed.

" Oh I can." She said mischievously. She hopped up and began to dig through my bag.

"Alice! Don't!" I yelled jumping at her. But I missed. She was already at the door with a pair of striped boy shorts in her hand.

" Alice!" I screamed. But she was out the door. Wait why didn't I hear Edward asking what they were or screaming. I went to take a look. And guess what a found. Alice with my boy shorts in hand kissing Jasper. Edward's best friend. Alice's long time crush. It was about time.

That's when I noticed Edward's door opening. Apparently Alice noticed to. She managed to get my boy shorts at just about where Edward's face would be when he fully opened the door. Without breaking her kiss with Jasper. I turned to find Edward staring at my underwear in shock. I started blushing. Were they really that bad? I thought they were kind of cute.

"Um...Alice why do I have Bella's underwear in my face?" Edward asked stammering. Alice broke away from Jasper smiling. But she still didn't answer. Oh lord. What was she going to say? I decided to answer before she could.

" Because Alice stole my underwear from my suitcase. And she threatened me with stealing my underwear." I said blushing. Even though he didn't know why it was still embarrassing.

"Why was Alice threatening you?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face. He was so cute when he was confused.

"None of your business!" Alice snapped at him. Why was she always so mean to him when I was around? She was nice to him around everyone else. She was nice to him at school. Must be a sister thing. I wouldn't know I don't have any siblings. Then Alice turned back to Jasper. " Bye Jazz" She said trying to sound seductive. To me she just sounded stupid. But it looked like it affected Jasper. He smiled a goofy grin and turned to Edward. I heard Edward and Jasper arguing. Then I heard someone shout.

"Ow well at least the girl I like likes me back." Was that Jasper. Yeah it was definitely Jasper. Who did Edward like? Who wouldn't like Edward? He was so sweet and beautiful.

"Shut up Jazz! Bella will like me! I promise you!" I heard Edward snap back. You go Edward she will...what! Did he say my name. Oh my he did. Did Edward like me?

"Bella he won't hurt you." Alice whispered in my ear. " He loves you very much. Always has." Wait Edward loved me? Wow. Edward loved me. And I loved him. But would we be able to admit it to each other?

**_Did you guys like it? If you did tell me in a review! Read my other story too! Next chapter up sunday! Happy Friday!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	3. The Plan

**Like That's True Chapter 3 The Plan**

**_Here you go. The third chapter. Lets review more ok!! Yay!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own!_**

Bella's POV:

Me and Alice hurried down stairs. She reached into a cabinet. She pulled out at least 20 DVDs.

"Alice what are we doing?" I asked with a smile.

" Movie Marathon!!" She shouted. Then she pulled me over to the couch. Shehad a mischievous smile on her face.

"Bella we need to find a way to let Edward know you like him." Alice said still smiling. She began to whisper her plan in my ear. I smiled. It was a pretty good plan. We ran up to there movie room. The movie room had two love seats. On was little bigger then the other. Alice and Jasper would sit on the larger one. Which would force Edward to sit with me on the smaller one. Then the plan would go into action.

" Ready Bella?" Alice asked smiling.

" Yeah!" I said happily.Then Alice ran off to get the boys. When Alice came back in she was followed by Jasper and Edward. Alice led Jasper over to the larger love seat and left Edward standing in themiddle of the room. He looked over at me and we both blushed. Then he made his way over to sit next to me.

"Hello Bella." Edward stammered.

"Hi." I breathed. Then Alice started the movie. I didn't even notice what movie it was I was to busy looking into Edward's eyes. Then I intwined my fingers with his. I think I startled him because his eyes widened. Then he turned and smiled at me. We blushed and both turned back to the movie. Oh lord Finding Nemo Alice's favorite movie. I turned and caught Alice's eye. And she winked. The plan is going into action now.

We had three goals in our plan. Numero one tell Edward how much I like him. Numero two get him to ask me out. Numero three my favorite. Get Edward to kiss me.

" I'm going to get some popcorn. Jasper wanna come with me?" Alice asked sweetly. Yes plan get Edward to kiss me is a go.

" Sure" Jasper answered. As they left I turned to Edward.

"Edward." I whispered.

" Yes Bella." He asked squeezing my hand which was still intwined in his.

" Edward I really like you." I breathed.

" I like you to Bella." He answered smiling.

"No Edward I really like you."Edward looked really confused.

That's when I decidedI was going to show him what I meant. I leaned a little a smiled. Then our lips meant. It was a sweet gentle kiss. My lips moving with his.Then we broke apart and smiled.

" Oh so that's what you meant." he said. " Do want to go out tomorrow night?"

" yes! I would love to!" I said excitedly.

Then he leaned in and kissed me again. It was a little more urgent this time. But we were interrupted by Alice.

"Yes!" Alice hissed.

**_Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Have any ideas for this story? Tell me!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	4. Alice!

**Like That's True Chapter 4 Alice!**

**_Yay and Update! Read and Review. Kind of boring and messy. But I hope you still like it. _**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own! Steph does!_**

Bella's POV:

I don't remember much after kissing Edward. I remember Alice and Jasper coming back in. I remember Alice's questioning looks and my winks. I remember holding Edward's hand and falling asleep in his arms. And now I remember its time to wake up and that today is the last day of school. Yes! I have the whole summer to spend with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and best of all Edward. I opened my eyes to see that I was alone on the love seat. Actually I was the only one in the room.

I shot up quickly and ran to get my stuff. I found and open bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once I finished my shower I stepped out to find and outfit Alice picked out for me. Alice had picked out a navy blue hollister shirt with of course Hollister written on the front in white with a white seagull under it. She had picked out short jean shorts and navy blue flip flops to match. I pulled on the outfit brushed my hair and ran downstairs.

" Morning sleepyhead." Rosalie chirped. She walked up to me with a warm smile on her face. She handed me my breakfast and leaned across the table.

" You will give me th details from the..." She made motions with her hands that suggested kissing.

" Later." I said smiling.

" Later." Rose said smiling back and walking away. Rose was my favorite of Emmett's girlfriends. She wasn't bratty towards us. She thought of us as friends. I could tell she was Emmett's favorite to. Me and Alice knew he loved her and she loved him. But they wouldn't admit it. Something about them being to young. Yeah right they are just embarrassed.

" Bella!" I heard Alice scream. " Did you like the outfit I picked out for you?" she asked.

" I loved it Alice!" I answered smiling. Her whole face glowed with satisfaction. I looked at Alice's outfit she was wearing. Hers was very similar to mine. She had on a black hollister tee with of course Hollister written hugely across the top. And just bellow it was a pink Hawaiian flower. She had a light jean miniskirt with black flip flops to match.

" Someone looks snazzy!" I automatically knew it was Emmett. Emmett was the only person I knew who said snazzy besides my grandpa.

" Looking pretty _snazzy_ yourself Em!" Alice said. She was right. Emmett was wearing a tight fitting pink Hollister shirt that again said Hollister in navy writing and Calif in white. He was wearing dark colored jeans and tan rainbows. I heard a high pitched whistle and turned around to see Rose smiling innocently. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before. She to was wearing a burgundy hollister tee that had HCO written in white with a yellow sea gull bellow it. She two had shorts and burgundy flip flops.

" Rose your wearing Hollister to." I said giggling slightly.

" Oh I wonder how that happened." Rose said sarcastically looking at Alice.

" I d'no." Alice said trying to sound innocent.

That's when Edward and Jasper came down. Jasper was wearing a lose pink Hollister tee with HCO in white letters and a navy sea gull. Edward wearing a navy blue t-shirt with Hollister written down the side in white letters with a light blue sea gull. His shirt fit his chiseled muscles so tightly I was sweating at the sight of them.

" Alice!" Edward and Jasper both groaned. We all laughed and made our way to the car.

" Good Morning." Edward said pulling me aside.

" Good morning." I breathed. He leaned and gave me a sweet but urgent kiss.

" Let's go you to!" Alice exclaimed. We both smiled and seperated ready for the last day of school.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. Oh and pictures for their Tees in my pro. I was up for a while picking them out. Updating Thursday!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	5. Ugh Mike

**Like That's True Chapter 4 Ugh Mike**

**_I wrote this one at school. I think it was one of my better ones._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._**

Bella's POV:

The last day of school was pretty much a normal day. I guess. Walking into school was awkward. Everyone kept staring at me and Edward's tightly intertwined hands. They would watch and whisper. Edward would just smile and give me a sweet kiss.

When we parted ways for home room he gave me a passionate kiss. It left everyone gasping. They couldn't believe we were already kissing like this so soon. But they didn't understand. This wasn't like normal relationships. Itwasdifferent. There was more. Love possibly? But then again it might not just be the kiss they gasped about.No one expected me to date Mr. Wallflower Edward. Edward. The sweet quiet boy, who was my best friends brother. They all expected me to date Mr. I'm so Popular Mike Newton. Ugh Mike. He was so obnoxious it was unbelievable.

Oh great. Think of the devil and he shall appear. Just then Mike Newton walked around the corner into the classroom. With his stupid looking spiked hair, and his childish blue eyes. How could anyone possibly think he was good looking with people like Jasper and Edward in this school.

" Hey Bells." Mike said swinging his arm to put it around my waist. I moved quickly. Instead of his arm wrapping around my waist, his arm just swung through open air.

" Stop Mike! I don't like you!" I snapped. He was getting on my nerves. He knows I'm repulsed by his very presence.

" Come on Bella. Just date me. You know we should. It's not like your dating anyone else." He said sneering. Ugh. How could he think I liked him.

" Actually Mike I am dating someone." I said bitterly. I could tell he thought what I said was amusing.

" Ha! Liar! Who then?" Mike laughed.

" Edward Cullen." I said proudly.

" Edward Cullen? Your actually dating that loser!" Mike laughed again.

" Edward is not a loser!" I screamed and pushed him into a seat so hard he flipped over. I heard him groan in pain. But it was drowned out by the bell signaling it was time for first period.

" First Period." I sighed in relief. First period my class with Alice and Jasper. Good I need to tell them about Mike. Boy with they be pissed. I can't wait to see what they do to him.

I walked to first period smiling. When I was almost to the door I felt someone grab my arm.

" Hey." said a husky voice. Ugh Jacob another admirer. This one was almost as persistent as Mike. And just as cocky.

" Ugh Jacob leave me alone." I groaned. I pulled away quickly and ran into the class room. I watched as Jacob walked in looking angry. Ha he deserved it. I sat down in my usual seat next to Alice.

" A certain Jacob Black looks angry." Alice giggled.

" Yeah I told him to leave me alone. Big whoop. I say that to him everyday." I giggled.

" Yeah and everyday he walks in looking mad." Alice laughed out loud. Only to have the teacher stare at her with obvious disgust.

" Miss Cullen, would you please be quiet its time for class." Mr. Banner snapped.

" Yes sir." Alice said shyly. Yeah right. Since when were you shy Alice? Ha!

After class it was time for second period. Yes second period. This was my class with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Edward. I walked quickly to my next class leaving Alice laughing behind me.

" Someone's excitedto go to class." Jasper laughed.

I ran to the door of my second period to find Edward standing there pacing. He stopped pacing, looked at me, and smiled.

" Hey." Edward said pulling me into his arms.

" Hey. I missed you." I breathed into his face. I'm not certain but it lookedlike he was inhaling my scent.

" I missed you too." He said pulling me closer. Now there were only inches in between our lips. He seemed to notice our close proximity too. He leaned in and our lips brushed.

" What the heck?" Jacobs husky voice croaked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

" What do you want Black?" Edward snapped.

" Since when were you guys dating?" Jacob spluttered.

" Since yesterday you oaf." I snapped "Lets go Edward."

Me and Edward walked into the classroom hand in hand. We sat down next to each other as class started.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review. Ok? Thanks! Updates on Saturday._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	6. I love you

**Like That's True Chapter 6 I love you**

**_PLEASE READ!!: I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I said I would. I was on a ski trip with no internet._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer does!_**

Edward's POV:

I couldn't stand all the watchful eyes we got as Bella and I walked to lunch hand in hand. Her hand felt so good in mine. The warmth of it comforted me. It just felt right. But no body at school thought it was right. I could tell. Guys were giving me hateful and jealous looks. Girls were looking . . . jealous? No way. Were they jealous of Bella? That just couldn't be true. I mean I could understand why the male population in my school would be jealous. Bella was a beautiful, kind, and an angelic girl. But the female population. Why would they be jealous. I was tall, lanky, a wall flower, Edward.

What could they and Bella possibly see in me?

As we walked among the watchful eyes we neared my family. Alice was holding on to Jasper's hands and smiling into his eyes. The 8th grade and 9th grade have lunch together. So, Rosalie and Emmett were closely intertwined. Rose was feeding Emmett his lunch while Emmett smiled goofily. As we sat down, I realized how ridiculous we must look. Sitting all wearing jeans, flip flops, and hollister shirts. They must have been thinking the same thing because we looked at each other and began to laugh.

" Alice you are a maniac!" Jasper sang out. Then everyone turned our way. The whole 8th and 9th grade thought we were crazy. That just caused Bella to laugh even more. She smiled and scanned the room. As soon as she saw all the faces staring, giggles began to erupt from her sweet pink lips. I began to chuckle. Then every one of us was laughing. Alice's high soprano laughs. Jasper's deep laughs tinted with his slight southern drawl. Rosalie's wind chime laughter. Emmett's loud booming laughs. And Bella's sweet girlish giggles. My laughter was . . . deep? I have no accent, nothing special about my voice. Bella said it was like velvet. So my deep velvet laughter rang out in harmony with theirs.

All the students stared at us for what felt like hours. When our laughter finally died down us all turned to our one true love. Well at least Jasper and Emmett have told their girlfriends they loved them. Me? Well I'm too nervous. I think its way too soon. I mean we just started dating yesterday. But that didn't stop us from kissing in front of the entire student body.

I turned to her and smiled. She smiled her beautiful smile back at me. We sat there just smiling for a few minutes. She looked into my eyes like she was searching for something. What did she want to know? I would tell her anything.

" What are you looking for?" I asked quietly.

" What do you mean?" Bella asked with a fake innocent expression.

" Don't play innocent with me." I smiled. " You were looking for something. Something in my eyes."

" I was." She confessed.

" What were you looking for?" I asked.

" I wanted to . . . I wanted to know how you feel about me." Se stammered.

" Bella you know how I feel about you." I breathed into her face.

" Still I want to hear you say it." She said softly. She lifted her available hand and ran her fingers from my ear to my jaw. I looked up into her big chocolate brown eyes. They were so sweet and innocent. I could sit here and look into them all day. But she waiting for me to say something.

" Bella. I love you Bella." I breathed. My voice quivered. This is what I have been wanting to tell her. But I didn't know how. I watched as she reacted. She looked flustered. But then a warm smile spread across her face.

" I love you to Edward." Bella breathed out. We both smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

" Awww." I heard Alice sigh.

" They are just so sweet." Was Rosalie's response. When me and Bella separated we both smiled. I was about to lean in when I was yanked around by a manicured hand. Ugh Lauren.

" Hey Eddie-Poop." Lauren giggled.

" Go away Lauren." I groaned.

" Why should I?" She huffed with the stupidest looking pout I have ever seen.

" Because me and my _girlfriend_ are having a moment." I hissed over exaggerating the word girlfriend.

" Oh where is she?" Lauren said searching around the room with her eyes and head.

" Right here." I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close.

" Bella Swan!" Lauren snorted.

" Yes me! Who else is he wrapping his arms around." Bella snapped. Good for her. Lauren was getting on my nerves. Totally ignoring Lauren, I turned back to Bella.

" Where were we?" I whispered in Bella's ears.

" I think we were right here." She whispered back and leaned toward me. Our lips met and began to move as one. Bella. My Bella. She loves me to. We separated to the bell ringing. Time for 5th period.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of school passed as normal. Bella and Alice sat together gossiped, and today planned their summer plans. I caught that they were planning a beach trip for . . . tomorrow? That was a little short notice wasn't it? Oh well. A full day with Bella. At the beach. In her bathing suit. Wow. I was getting excited. Maybe a little to excited. I began to bounce in my seat. Its only a maybe Edward. This bouncing was so . . . so . . . so Alice. Ha! It was definitely something Alice would do.

When all my classes were finished, I walked out to my Volvo. I looked around and noticed something I didn't like. Jacob Black. Jacob Black was cornering Bella at the front of the school. She was trying to walk to my car except Jacob kept blocking her path.

" What do you want Black?" I hissed as I walked up to them. While he was, distracted Bella ran past him and into my arms.

" None of your business Cullen. I and Miss Swan here were just having at talk." Jacob barked. Bella snorted. I turned to her. Her eyes were telling me that was not what was happening.

" Bella lets go." I breathed softly.

" Of course my love." She said slightly loud enough for Jacob to hear. We watched closely clutching each other to my car. Everyone lese was already there. I hopped in the front seat. When we started to drive, I turned to Bella.

" Bella what did Black want?" I asked disgusted by his very name.

She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

**_Did you like it? Tell me in a review! I don't know what to make Jake say to her. Please help! Nicole! Someone!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	7. Just a retard!

**Like That's True Chapter 7** **Just a retard!**

**_PLEASE READ! I am so sorry I havn't updated lately! I've been really busy. I'm back on track though. And just like my other story. This chapter is dedicated to Nicole and Damien (again you lucky lucky girl). Oh and in the last chapter I said Edward was driving. Stupid me Cassie you should know! Eighth graders can't drive!! So now Carlisle is driving. Enjoy._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._**

Bella's POV:

I took a deep breath in a just looked at Edward. No matter what Jake said I was going to tell Edward.

"Jacob told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore. Orr he would tell Charlie you got me pregnant. Charlie will so believe him." I sniffled. Would he be angry? Would he afraid of Charlie? Would he leave me?

"Let him lie to Charlie." Edward said calmly.

"What?" I spluttered disbelieving. He wasn't afraid of what Charlie would say.

"Let Jacob Black tell Charlie I got you pregnant. We know its not true. That's all that matters." Edward said softly looking into my eyes.

"Edward what's this I hear about Bella being pregnant?" Carlisle asked from the drivers seat.

"Nothing dad. Just some kid being a retard." Edward huffed. But he turned to me and winked.

"Edward he also said some other things to me." I half whispered. Edward's face turned livid. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"What did Jacob Black say to you?" He growled through clenched teeth. I took a much needed deep breath. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it.

"He said I could go out with him. And we could pretend it was his baby." I softly mumbled. He was practically hissing. "Edward we won't let anything happen. We don't need to be bothered by him." What now I'm the positive one. What has happened here? He seemed to be calming down.

"Bella. You won't take him up on his offer will you?" Edward asked softly. His expression pained.

"No of course not Edward!" I yelled pulling his face to mine. "I love you." He smiled widely.

"I love you too Bella. More then you can fathom." Edward said pulling my face to his. Our lips touched gently. But seeing as how his dad was in the car we didn't take it any farther. We separated and smiled. I took his hand in mine and sat looking forward.

I could've sworn Carlisle was smiling in the front seat. Alice was looking back smiling and holding Jasper's hand. I hadn't even realized Rose and Emmett weren't there.

"Where are Emmett and Rose? I could have sworn they were here!" I shrieked.

"Well Bella they didn't want to stay for the show so they went inside." Carlisle said smiling. What? I looked out the windows. We were at Edward's house.

"How long have we been here?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Um...since you guys said I love you." Jasper laughed. I blushed and pulled Edward out of the car. I rushed inside and grabbed Emmett by his shirt.

"Thank you Emmett for not staying and watching our little show." I said smiling.

"I wanted to but Rose made me get out." Emmett said grinning. I huffed. I kicked him in the shin. I made my way over to Rosalie.

"Thank you Rosalie for getting out and making Emmett come with you." I breathed giving her a hug.

"No problem Bella." Rose breathed hugging me back. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"So I hear we're going to the beach tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Yup." I answered popping the p. I was trying to sound casual. But I was really excited.

**_Did you like it? If you did tell me in a review! Next chapter is the beach! What should happen at the beach? Tell me!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	8. AN 1 and hopefully only

_**Heyy everyone this is an A/N. I might not be able to get on for a while if I got a bad grade in reading. Report cards come out tomorrow. So I might lose computer. But I might not. Pray for me. Pray for a B. I don't care if it's a low one or a high one. Pray for a B. Otherwise no updates for a while. Pray hard! Soooo sorry. I love you all.**_

_**Cassie/Bella**_


	9. Cassie is back!

**Guess what ladies and if there are any gentlemen (which I don't think there are. (Unless Damien is with Nicole when she reads this :D I miss you Nicole PM me please!) Yus) Cassie is back!! Yay! You guys have probably already guessed that I didn't get a B. Well yeah I got a 74. Booooo Cassie! But I got progress reports today! (Well I guess it's tomorrow now because it's like one o'clock in the morning!) But yeah I'm back, went up to an 89 (That's a B!), and I'm updating soon. And thank you to all who prayed for me. Your reviews were so sweet**! **But PM with ideas for either one of my stories! Oh and listen to Your Call by Second Serenade.**

**Cassie/Bella (That was really long! Oh well! PC OUT!!! Love ya!)**


	10. Big Wet Kisses

**Like That's True Chapter 8 Big wet kisses.**

**_Heyy! I'm back and updating!! I miss everyone so review and say hi! And I'm back baby!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ia doa nota owna Twilighta!! Stepheniea Meyera doesa!_**

Edward's POV:

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the morning. I ran to my bathroom with a smile plastered to my face. Today was the day we were going to the beach. I heard giggles and laughter all through the house. I knew they had gotten up early to back the picnic basket. But did they have to wake everyone else up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I ran to my closet and searched for my bathing suits. I picked one up and put it on. I pulled on my global warming t-shirt Emmett got me as a fluke present last year for my birthday.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell.

"Yes?" I yelled back. There was a long pause then a knock at my door.

"Edward. Can I come in?" She asked. I smiled and walked over to the door. I opened it a pecked her on the lips.

"Yes you can." I breathed into her face. She smiled her radiant smile and ducked into my room. She looked me up and down.

"Nice bathing suit." Bella giggled. "What's with the t-shirt?"

"Fluke gift from Em. Long story." I laughed. Bella smiled and pecked me on the cheek. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs.

" We are sooo excited! It's going to be so much fun! No Jake, no Mike, no Lauren, just me you and well...the rest of your family." she giggled.

"Do you guys need my help getting ready?" I asked trying to be polite. I was really hoping she would say no. Helping Alice get ready for anything was pure torture.

"Oh course not silly!" Bella shrieked giving me her 'what are you retarded' looks. "You know Alice and I got everything ready at like 7:00 this morning. Right now we are leaving." I stopped dead in my tracks. We're leaving now? It's like 8:00 in the morning.

"We're leaving now? Isn't it a bit early Bella." I stammered. I was still half asleep and I definitely wasn't ready for a ride to the beach with a hyperactive Alice, Bella, and worst of all Emmett. Bella smiled a huge grin and dragged me out to the Jeep. "I haven't had breakfast!" I whined.

" Shut up you big baby! Me and Alice are prepared. No one has had breakfast. We're having it there." Bella giggled all through her little speech. I sat down with a pout on my face. I was stuck riding with Emmett and Alice of course. Ugh. Lucky Rosalie and Jazz are meeting us there. I get to ride with the giggle gang.

"Bella not to much hyperactivity please. And no chocolate!" I warned. Bella's face read guilty and I sighed. "Bella you know what chocolate does to you." I still clearly remembered the last time she got high on chocolate. She and Emmett had made a clubhouse out of my closet and wouldn't let anyone in. And when I finally got in she plastered a huge wet kiss on my lips. That had been the highlight of my life. Now it was the first time she said she loved. Had that really been just yesterday? It felt like forever.

"Sorry Eddie. I had one chocolate bar this morning." Bella giggled. Oh great it was already kicking in.

"Just give him another big wet kiss like last time and he'll get over it." Emmett teased. Bella's face grew an extreme crimson color and she giggled nervously. Emmett sensed the tension and decided to rid us of our tension with the... NOT THE SPICE GIRLS! Emmett began to sing and so did Alice.

" Tell me what you want what you really really want! Come one Bella!" Alice sang. Bella began to sing along.

"I'll tell you want I what I really really want!" They sang. I groaned. This was going to be a long ride.


	11. Angelina Jolie waved to me!

**Like That's True Chapter 9 Angelina Jolie waved to me!**

**_Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I didn't take to long to do this and I think its crappy. So yeah! Oh and pray that Vjgm updates Boycotts and Barflies!_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! PC out!_**

Edward's POV:

After three hours of Bella, Alice, Emmett, and The Spice Girls I was practically counting the miles to the beach. Why couldn't we go to La Push beach? Nope not far enough, or warm enough for Alice and Bella. We just had to go to a beach in California. Ugh. I hated California. Most people love California with its sun, tan blonde girls, celebrities, and it's great beaches. Not me. The sun was to bright. The tan blonde girls were just a bunch of tramps. The celebrities were either air heads or they were the governor. Who ever voted for Arnold as governor is retarded. And the beaches had all of the things I don't like. The to bright sun, slutty blonde girls, and air head celebs.

Everyone in this car liked one of those things. Bella loved the bright sun. She has been stuck in Forks for a long time with no sun. Emmett loves the girls. That's why he's dating Rosalie. She's from California. Alice loves the celebrities. They are like gods to her. Last but not least I like the beaches without all these things. Which rarely ever happens.

I was ripped from my thoughts from a bunch of shrill screams. I looked to see who the screams were coming from and they were coming from Alice, Bella, ... and Emmett. Sometimes he was such a girl. The most ugliest, most muscular girl you will ever see. I looked to see what they were screaming about and I realized we were here. Yes no more Spice Girls!

We pulled into a parking space and jumped out of the car. The sun was scorching. I noticed several tiny sports cars. Ahh. The tramps. Then I saw Alice bouncing up and down.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. What could possibly get her more excited then she already was? She just stuttered and pointed. Then she...fainted? I looked in the direction she was pointing. Ahh. There was Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, and all there little kids. But wait why did Alice faint? Angelina ran up to us in a hurry.

" Is she okay?" Angelina asked gesturing towards Alice. Her hands fluttered over her trying to find a way to help. Bella was the only one not hyperventilating. Bella didn't make a big deal over celebrities.

"She'll be fine. She just got a little overexcited." Bella stated calmly.

"What did you do?" I spluttered at Angelina.

"I just waved." She said shrugging. Then she said goodbye and walked off. Does this stuff happen to her often? I mean she just walked off like it was nothing. Oh well.

Alice woke up and was freaking out. Screaming stuff about Angelina Jolie waving to her. And how gorgeous Angelina looked. And how hot Brad was. I saw Jasper grumbling about how Brad was nothing. Just an air head with lots of kids. I totally agreed. He was just a big air head with way to many kids for him to handle. We all shrugged it off and pulled Alice towards the beach.

Alice stopped and searched the beach for Angelina. When she found her she ran off to 'apologize'. Jasper knew she would get herself into trouble so her ran after her.

"Alice wait! They're celebrities you can't just talk to them!" Jasper yelled after her. We all burst into laughter. Nothing was going to stop Alice from talking to Angelina.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Alice can go talk to them if she wants. They're just normal people like us." Bella grumbled. She was so beautiful. Just the way she was so hyper then so laid back amazed me. She was like Jasper and Alice in one. One minute she was hyper like Alice. The next she was so completely calm like Jasper.

"Bella your amazing." I thought out loud. She just smiled at me and said thank you. The way her lips moved to form her smile made me want to kiss them. I leaned in and pulled her to me. She looked startled and I felt her breathing pick up. I crushed my lips to hers. Again she was startled and unresponsive. I would not stand for that. I put so much enthusiasm in the kiss she had to move with me.

I heard a clearing of someone's throat and we seperated quickly. I turned to see Carlisle smiling smugly. I hissed at him and he laughed. He grabbed Bella and pulled her towards the water. Bella followed laughing at my angry expression. I ran after them into the water.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled at Carlisle. Then I heard an oddly trampy but familiar person call my name.

Not Wesli!

**_Yeah ok I used a girl named Wesli from my school. She's blonde but she's not a tramp.She's actually really nice. Ok Review. Did you like the Angelina Jolie part? Oh and read Nicole's (Eternal-Damnation-In-Love) story! I'm in it! Yeah go Cassie! Its an awesome story. You rock Nicole! Oh and you rock to Damien. lol._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	12. Who is that little slut?

**Like That's True Chapter 10 Who is that little slut?**

**_Ok this chapter sucks!! So yeah be nice, I was tired, and I have had tons of homework. And for those of you who are reading my story I will Find my Love remember next chapter is my last. I hope you like this. Oh and I'm no where near done with story... but I need some ideas._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: I like Twilight, but I do not own it! Stephenie Meyer does!_**

Bella's POV:

There on the beach was the most slutty girl I have ever seen, and she was waving at my boyfriend! If I could I would be foaming from the mouth right now. The girl had long tan legs, a skimpy tiny bathing suit, fake blonde hair, and about a ton of makeup on. So, she pretty much looked like Malibu Barbie. I looked to see Edward's reaction to this Barbie doll. When I turned my head towards him I saw him mouthing the words 'help me', and waving his arms frantically. I smiled at him and he grimaced. I was happy to see he liked he just about as much as I did.

She continued to wave like a complete idiot, Edward still pretended to not notice. I swam my way over to him, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. The girl's shouting stopped, and I noticed she was glaring at me. Oh, so it was like that.

"Please, for god's sake save me from that tramp!" Edward groaned into my ear. I laughed, he really did not like this girl.

"Who is that little slut?" I giggled back. His arms tightened around me, and he sighed.

"The reason why I hate California." His voice had grown whiny and silly, but it was kind of hot. I smiled and moved my hands from my back to his bottom. Gripping his bottom I pulled him, if possible, closer to me. His next little burst of noise was a mix between a groan and a chuckle.

"No really, who is that?" I asked putting on my puppy dog face. He sighed.

"Her name is Wesli, one year we came to the beach an she wouldn't stop following my sisters around. They came to meet us and well she was hanging all over me. We haven't been back in a while, but she lives here. So whenever we do come back, she's here. And she has a huge crush on me." Edward spilled.

"I could see that, she won't stop glaring at me!" I hissed.

"Jealous are we, love." He chuckled.

"No!" I yelled "But she is!" We both turned and looked at the girl's face, which was in full on pout mode. We both laughed at how retarded she looked.

"Want to go rub it in her face?" I smiled at him.

"How did you know?" He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the shoreline. Are feet kicked up so much water, and about a gallon of it splashed into the Wesli girl's face.

"Ahh! Oh my Gawd! What is your problem! Gawd!" Wesli shrieked like any prissy preppy girl would do. The whole family burst out laughing at her drenched and screaming figure.

"Wesli...water...Bella...Edward!" Emmett choked, sometimes he acted like such a...Emmett.

"Heyyy Edward..." Wesli giggled and slurred, taking a step closer to my Edward!

"Excuse me honey, but you cannot touch my boyfriend!" I snapped stepping in front of Edward.

"Your boyfriend!?" Wesli challenged, stepping towards me.

"Yes my boyfriend!"

"Eddy, why is the girl saying she is your girlfriend?" Wesli whispered. "Is she from the nut house?" Wesli giggled a fit. Edward rolled his eyes.

"The only person from the nuthouse here is you." Edward murmered. Wesli turned to me and slapped me upside the face.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. She laughed and slapped me again.

Who does this slut think she is?

**_Did you like it? Or not? Review and tell me. Ok? Ok.. I'm hyper! Oh and read lann miss sunshines note story it is so funny! TURKEY TURKEY TURKEY! bobs head_**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	13. Screw you!

**Like That's True Chapter 11 Screw you!**

**_Ok so this is a reallllly short and bad chapter. But I couldn't think of anything to write. So yeah give me ideas or updates come less often._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**

**_Disclaimer: Even if I changed my name to Stephenie Meyer I still wouldn't own this._**

Bella's POV:

I was sooo not in the mood to deal with this Wesli girl. I wanted to have a fun day at the beach with my boyfriend and his family.But no, this girl had to come along and ruin it all. Well I wasn't about to let that happen. But I wasn't going to act like a brat and slap her, or embarrass her in front of everyone. So I smiled and Edward and turned to Wesli.

"Wesli right? I understand you have a crush on my _boyfriend_. Who wouldn't? But I really wish you would just leave us alone." Wesli looked stunned by my little speech. But she wasn't too phazed. She immediately turned and slapped me again. Her and all her friends giggled and high fived.

"You know what Wesli, she was trying to be nice. But screw you. We are out of here."Alice hissed and yanked the whole family away.

"I knew coming to the beach was a bad idea." Jasper whined.

"Oh shut up." Both me and Alice said. She giggled, I blushed.

"You know Bella you were very...mean? Back there." Esme struggled. I smiled at her and patted her on the arm. She was trying to make it sound nice. But it was hardly a compliment.

"I didn't want her to ruin our day." I tryed to sound pleasant. I was ashamed of my actions around Wesli. I shouldn't be rude to someone I hardly even know. Maybe she was nice? I turned around to see Wesli getting suntan lotion put on by a big jock. Nope she was definitely wasn't a nice innocent girl.

"I'm hungry." Emmett whined holding his stomach. We all started laughing. He looked like a pouting, little, hungry, five year old.

"Come on Emmy we'll get you some food." Rosalie laughed and grabbed a hold of his hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hello Bell-slut." Wesli sneered at me.What is this girls problem?

"Hello Wesli." I sneered back. Why can't she just leave us alone.

"Bella I don't quite understand why Edward chose you over me." Wesli laughed darkly.

"Why oh why would he ever chose you?" I laughed just as darkly as her.

"I'm hot Bella haven't you noticed?" Wesli laughed and waved to a few boys who were checking her out.

"Ugh. So what am I Wesli?" What was I chop liver?

"Oh Bella. I didn't want to have to tell you this. But, your ugly! You're the ugliest damn thing I have ever seen!" Wow that hurt.I knew I was ugly. But she didn't need to point it out. Edward obviously heard what she said and yelled at her.

"Bella is beautiful! Which is something you will never be." Edward hissed.

"Your right." I heard an awfully familiar deep voice say.

**_Enjoy this much? Tell me. Want to help me? Tell me. Think I'm awesome? Tell me._**

**_Cassie/Bella_**


	14. stuck!

Ok guys I'm well stuck! I'm sorry, but I either need help (Nicole please help!) Or I'm putting this story on hole. Maybe forever.

So please help and read my other stories.

Thanks! I love you guys. Again I am sorry.

Cassie Bella


	15. Let's get out of here!

**Like That's True** **12 Let's get out of here!**

**_PLEASE READ!!_Hey everybody! Yeah I know I updated! But newsflash, this story is still kind of on hold. I'm still thinking of ideas. But I wrote this up so you guys would stop fussing. Because again newsflash, I have a life! I don't have time to sit at home and write all the time. My mom is taking our family on a montage of vacations this summer and I don't want to spend all of them writing on my lap top. So please don't complain. This story is because I like to write, not bacuase I want to tend to your every whim and need. Okay so thank you to those of you who did not complain. And for those of you who did I'm glad you like my story so much, but me, the writer, is stuck so I need time to think. So be happy and just think. Breaking Dawn comes out in 43 days!**

**Thanks to _all _my readers!I love you guys!**

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my really bad writer's block and my suckish grammar.**

_Previously:_

"_Bella is beautiful! Which is something you will never be." Edward hissed._

"_You're right." I heard an awfully familiar deep voice say._

Bella's POV:

Jacob moved through the crowd of girls and I think he stared at each and everyone of there boobs as he walked by. Ugh, can you say jerk! Once he past all the girls he stared at my boobs, now he was in for it.

"Hey baby!" Jacob said when he got close to me.

"Leave me alone Jacob!" I barked. This guy just does not take a hint. I think I might let Edward take a swing at him. And I am usually not violent.

"Oh so now it's cool to yell at me and to make out with Mr. Nice Guy."

"Shut up Jacob! Maybe you would actually get a girlfriend if you were as great as Edward!" Now we were battling. We were standing pretty close in a battle stance. I was not fooling around. Insult me or Edward one more time and I swear I'll kill him!

"Oh come on Bella you know you don't want a nice guy. Not after what happened at Jessica's party last year." I squinted my eyes at him. No way, he's enough of a jerk to bring that up!

"Bella what happened at Jessica's party?" Edward looked at me and at that moment I knew he thought of me the way everyone else did. A slut.

"Nothing! Happened! Stop telling people something did Jake! Cause you know it's all lies!" I was crying and shaking now. I had lost respect from a lot of people after that party. That's why I don't go to them anymore.

"Bella I know nothing happened. Shhh. None of it was your fault." Alice comforted me and rubbed circles into my back. "_Somebody_ had to slip vodka into your soda." Then I remembered the harsh taste of vodka and all the throwing up. I was so stupid, I didn't even suspect anything! I mean come on! We were only in eighth grade!

"Wait what?! Who put vodka in Bella's drink!" Edward's hands were now clenched into fists and his teeth were gritted together.

"Jac-c-c-c-ob!" I choked. "He slipped it into my drink every time I got a coke. I got pretty drunk without realizing it and-and-and, and I started making out with Jacob. At first I let him take of my shirt and then when I realized what was going on I smacked and ran out from the party. But after that the damage was already done. Everybody thought I was a slut."

"Bella," Edward sighed pulling me into his chest. "I don't think you're a slut. You're a beautiful, sweet, and kind girl." He kissed the top of my forehead. "And you're all mine."

"That's right." I giggled giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay ewww. Not that this isn't cute and all but could you guys seriously get a room." Wesli whined. Whoa! Has she been here the whole time? What a loser! She must have no life.

"How bout we do that!" Edward said pulling me into a deep kiss.

"How about you don't." Carlisle said running up to us. "We're leaving."

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" I laughed and we ran towards the car.

**Okay yeah. Not really long and kind of pointless but love you guys and I hate to see you angry, so I put it out here. And yeah, I know, my grammar sucks. You guys do remember my bad grade in reading right? But you guys stuck with me. I heart u!**

**Cassie Bella**


	16. So sorry!

Hi! I know I'm extremely stupid and late but I need to confess. I have no idea where to go with any of my stories. Oh, and my name isn't even really Cassie, its Sammie. I know ha, I lied. But I had to or else I wasn't allowed to get a fanfiction. (My mom's rules) So now I've decided to start over. I know the few of you that actually liked my stories may be disappointed, but I'm trying to come up with new and better ideas and actually follow through. So check out my new penname, its WhoaSamIam. I don't have any stories up yet but I'm coming up with some ideas. So bare with me, I feel really bad. But I wanna try again. So sorry everybody, I'm trying. Maybe I'll hear from you soon buh-bye! ):

Not really Cassie, but Sammie.


End file.
